A Dino Charge Christmas
by Bruce-X-Selina aka BatCat
Summary: This is Dino Super Charge Christmas special with some Tyler X Shelby. I hope you enjoy.


_**Hello everyone and welcome to a Dino Charge christmas special. The Dino Charge rangers have gathered together for a christmas get-together at the Dinosaur Zoo. **_

_**I don't own Saban, Disney, Power Rangers or any of their characters. Hope you enjoy the story.**_

**Amber Beach Dinosaur Zoo:**

It had a peaceful year for the rangers so they had decided to throw a christmas party at the Dino Bite Café as Kendall, Koda, Riley and Shelby were busy working while the others were doing their thing: Zenowing and Ivan were training in the Dino Lab, Chase was shopping for a present for Kaylee, Prince Phillip was helping out at a charity event for children. Finally, Tyler and his dad were walking outside the Dinosaur Zoo talking about all the christmas' that they missed together, James noticed that Tyler was playing with his Red Energem which caused him to think about how he had been acting.

"Tyler, is everything okay with the team?" James asked, Tyler put his Energem back around his neck then looked at his Dad.

"Yeah Dad, everything's great with them," Tyler smiled, he took out a small notepad and showed his Dad a list. "This is a list of gifts that I brought the others but there's one that I can't think of one for." Tyler pointed the only name left to get a gift for: it was Shelby.

"I'm surprised about that, Tyler," James spoke up with the sound of wonder in his voice. "How long have you and Shelby been together?" James asked, Tyler smiled as he started thinking about him and Shelby.

"We've been together for a year; best year ever!" Tyler shouted with a smile, James was happy for his son and he looked at Tyler who looked like he had an idea.

"Got something, Tyler?" James asked and his son nodded, he ran inside the building with James following close behind.

**Dino Lab:**

Kendall and Ivan were tidying up the base until the doors opened behind them in ran Tyler and James which surprised both Gold and Purple. Tyler and James stopped in front of Kendall and Ivan then Tyler started looking around the Lab.

"Miss Morgan, could we create something that looks like a diamond?" Tyler asked as he was looking around for something that could make a diamond, that question caused Kendall to think about what Tyler was planning.

"What are you thinking about doing, Tyler?" Kendall asked curiously, Tyler turned around and looked at the three looking at him.

"I was planning on making a christmas gift; for Shelby," Tyler started explaining to the others as he walked towards them. "I want to take the next step and pop the question." Tyler fully explained which the three smile, Ivan placed his hand on Tyler's shoulder and smiled.

"Then might I suggest, using this instead of a fake?" Ivan suggested as he opened his hand and presented a diamond. "This is from the Prince I was protecting, use it for your gift to Miss Shelby." Ivan told Tyler, he smiled as he nodded then looked at the three.

"Could you help me make it?" Tyler asked and they all nodded, Kendall and Ivan stopped their tasks then they all got working on the gift for Shelby.

"Tyler, me and you will work shaping the diamond," Kendall told Tyler then she looked at James and Ivan. "Can you two work on the band?" Kendall asked, James and Ivan nodded then four started working on their assigned tasks.

"Merry Christmas, my friends," The four rangers turned around to see that Prince Phillip had arrived with a smile on his face. "What are you lot doing?" The Prince asked as he walked over to the four.

"Sir Tyler here is making a present for Miss Shelby," Ivan updated the Prince who was impressed. "He wants to…" Before Ivan could say anymore, James elbowed him in the arm to get him to stop talking.

"Can you not tell her, Prince Phillip?" Tyler asked as he turned around and looked at the Prince who nodded with a smile. "If you see Shelby coming towards the Lab, could you keep her away until we've finished?" Tyler asked politely as he got a laser tool and handed it to Kendall, Phillip nodded then walked out of the Lab.

**Dino Bite Café:**

In the café, Shelby and Riley were adding the finishing touches to the Christmas decorations for the party while Koda had carried in a tree to decorate. Zenowing and Chase had walked in with some tree decorations then they started helping Koda with the tree, Prince Phillip then walked in and started helping the others with the decorations.

"Christmas gonna be amazing!" Koda shouted as he threw tinsel onto the tree, everyone nodded with smiles on their faces. After several long minutes, the café was fully decorated and the tree was finished then they started preparing the party food and the drinks.

"Hey, where's Tyler?" Shelby asked as she looked around the room, the others shrugged their shoulders as they had no idea either.

"Last time I saw him, he was in the park with his Dad," Prince Phillip told the young Pink Ranger. "I overheard that he got _a special someone _something amazing." The Prince explained as he winked at Shelby, that news made the Pink Triceratop Ranger smile and feel excited.

**Later:**

The Christmas party had begun and there was music and laughter, the team had already exchanged presents but Shelby was confused to why she didn't get a gift from one person she cared for the most, the person she loved: Tyler Navarro.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late!" Everyone turned around to see Tyler who was wearing blue trousers and a smart red shirt. "I had to get change, my other clothes were a bit dirty." Tyler explained, he walked over to Shelby with a huge smile on his face.

"About time, Sir Tyler," Ivan smiled, he nodded at his friend and Tyler knew what he meant. Tyler reached into his front left trouser pocket but it seemed that he had forgotten his gift until they heard a baby dinosaur roar, they all looked at the entrance to see that it was Rexy in his miniature form. "What's Rexy doing here?" Ivan asked, his question was soon answered when Rexy jumped on to Tyler's shoulder and dropped a small pink box into Tyler's hand.

"Thanks Rexy," Tyler smiled and Rexy roared, the small T-Rex then jumped off Tyler's shoulder and landed in Kendall's hand. "Shelby, the reason that you didn't your gift from me was because I wanted to give it to you myself." Tyler explained which confused Shelby and some of the other Rangers except four.

"What's the box, Tyler?" Shelby asked as she and the others were curious to know what Tyler was hiding inside the small box. Everyone watched in amazement as Tyler knelt down on one knee and held the box up as he opened it: inside it was a ring which surprised Shelby.

"Shelby, we've been together for a year and they were happliest of entire life. And I can't imagine my life without you so…" Tyler paused as he took a deep breath and smiled as he removed the ring from the box and held it up. "Shelby Watkins, will you marry me?" Tyler asked, Shelby started jumping for joy and nodding at Tyler with a smile and tears rolling down her cheeks.

"YES! Yes, I will, Tyler!" Shelby squealed, Tyler slid the ring on to Shelby's finger then everyone gathered around the engaged couple and congratulated them. Christmas Day marked a special for Tyler and Shelby but they still had a big day to plan yet being their Wedding Day.

"Let's get this party started!" Chase shouted, he was about to press the play button the CD player but Shelby stopped then whispered into his ear.

"Can I choose a song? For Tyler?" Shelby asked quietly, she and Chase turned and looked at Tyler who was laughing with Riley and Kendall. Chase nodded then stepped to the side while Shelby took out a CD and inserted it into the CD player. "Tyler, this is your Christmas present from me." Shelby smiled as she pressed play and it started playing _Patiently _by Kira Ford.

"No way! This is Kira Ford's latest album!" Tyler chuckled, he ran over to Shelby and kissed perfectly under the mistletoe. Everyone started dancing to the song while Shelby and Tyler danced as a couple and they kept the album going while they ate but it was now playing _Freak Me Out. _

"Merry Christmas everyone!" Kendall stood up and held up her glass, everyone copied then Kendall looked at Tyler and Shelby. "And congratulations to Tyler and Shelby on their engagement!" Everyone looked at the happy couple and smiled, Tyler and Shelby felt so happy and were looking forward to their future together.

_**I hope that you enjoyed this fanfic I wrote for the Dino Super Charge Rangers. Did you like the gift Tyler got Shelby? And how was the surprise I added? I loved Emma Lahana's singing and that the time of writing the scenes, I was listening to Patiently then Freak Me Out. **_

_**See you again, I hope. Ciao!**_


End file.
